Card Captor Shaolin : Le Bâton Magique
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Momoko, une jeune ado un peu écervelée, va se retrouver projetée dans un monde étrange grâce à un manga magique. Elle doit faire la peau aux méchants du royaume avec l'aide de son bâton magique...


**Card Captor Shaolin : Le bâton magique**

**PROLOGUE**

_Ouais bonsoir à tous. J'ai eu l'idée de ce gros délire en voyant un fandrawing de DAIC (un dessinateur CG qui dessine super bien) où il avait décidé Shaolin de Mamotte Shugogetten (Guardian Angel Getten aux USA) habillée comme Sakura dans Card Captor Sakura, et avec le baton de Sakura qui avait à la place de son étoile ailée le Shitenring. Ça m'a donné l'idée de faire un big crossover du n'importe quoi, mélangeant entre autres pokémon, Card Captor Sakura, Chobits, Mamotte Shugogetten, Digimon, etc... J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous oublierez pas de me reviewer !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**La rencontre pas possible**

Momoko se réveilla. Elle venait de faire un rêve vraiment bizarre. Elle avait rêvé de la pub stupide de la Peugeot 206 sauf qu'à la place de la voiture c'était un sanglier-bus et qu'à la place des mecs c'était des aliens de Alien. Et derrière eux, il y avait des pingouins et un flic à bord d'une guèpe géante qui voulait les verbaliser mais sans y arriver. Momoko releva ses longs cheveux mauves et se dit : « Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! »

Elle descendit et vit son grand frère Toshio. Ce grand mec brun prenait son petit déj' tranquillement. Il dit à sa petite sœur :

- Ben dis donc t'es vachement réveillée, ce matin ! T'as rêvé de quoi ?

- Boh j'ai rêvé de la pub des pingouins, mais à la place de l'alien, y avait un flic-bus et à la place des guêpes c'était des Peugeot 206 et puis… »

Mais elle s'arrêta car son frère commença à se foutre de sa gueule. Vexée elle prit le grille-pain et lui lança en pleine face, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand son frère se foutait de sa gueule. Puis elle mangea son nutella-viandox et partit pour l'école.

Les profs étaient en grève. Alors elle passa sa journée à fureter la bibliothèque. Il y avait toujours des mangas intéressants à lire. Elle venait de finir de lire « Crying Freeman » et recherchait autre chose de plus drôle. Ce manga l'avait déçue. Elle disait : « C'est pas ce que j'espérais. » mais elle l'a quand même fini car : « Si je le finissais pas, c'est tout mon système d'échelles de valeurs qui s'écroulerait ! » Elle était bizarre mais comme dirait une chanteuse que je nommerai pas : « qui est normal ? »

Puis elle tomba sur un manga qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il était planqué entre le n° 8 de Gunnm et le n° 3 de Utena. Il était de format normal mais avait énormément de pages, autant qu'un dictionnaire. La couverture était dessinée par ordinateur et on y voyait une fille aux cheveux mauves comme elle, mais habillée comme Sakura Kinomoto. Chose étrange, le manga n'avait ni titre, ni auteur, ni n°. Mais qu'importe, se dit Momoko. Elle était excitée à mort en voyant ce manga, autant qu'une nympho végétarienne psychopathe devant la carotte mal placée d'un bonhomme de neige en rut. Elle prit le manga, le loua et partit chez elle en pensant : « Ils sont cool les profs à faire la grève ! Faut croire que cette histoire de pingouin à cheval sur un flic m'a porté chance ! »

Arrivée chez elle, elle se mit sur son lit à literie Buzz L'éclair et lut la première page. Elle venait de finir de lire le préface de l'auteur que déjà tout autour d'elle devenait tout sombre. Elle ne voyait plus que son lit. Le reste avait disparu. « Et merde, encore une panne d'électricité ! » se dit Momoko. Soudain, une lumière commença à luire loin devant et se rapprocha. « Ah, Toshio, te voilà ! Mais le disjoncteur c'est en bas devant l'entrée ! » répliqua Momoko. Mais il s'avérait, au fur et à mesure que la lumière avançait, que ce n'était ni Toshio, ni une lampe torche, ni un vélo perdu dans le noir total.

Cette lumière fit place à deux jeunes filles dont l'une avait l'âge de Momoko. Elle avait les cheveux mauves comme elle, coiffées superbement, et elle portait une robe colorée de style chinois. L'autre fille, plus jeune encore, avait les cheveux chatains et était habillée comme une gothic lolita qui avait abusé du rose pour l'ensemble.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde, Momoko. Dit la plus grande des deux filles.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Dit la plus jeune. Et elle, c'est Shaolin. Nous sommes deux magiciennes et nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Vous faites quoi dans ma chambre ! dit Momoko

- Notre monde a été envahis de gros méchants pas beaux et seule toi peut en venir à bout. Dit Shaolin

- Mais tu auras besoin de nos pouvoirs et nous allons fusionner nos puissances pour que tu puisses sauver notre monde

- guuuuuuuhhhhh ! dit Momoko. Visiblement elle ne comprenait rien et il ne lui manquait plus que la bave qui dépasse de sa bouche.

- Euh… dit Sakura. Bon on va te confier une baguette, tu seras une magicienne très puissante et tu vas blaster du méchant pour sauver le monde !

- guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuguguguuuuududuhhhhhhhhh ! » rétorqua Momoko, toujours pareil.

Décidément ça ne sera pas facile, Momoko n'y comprenait rien. « Bon on t'offre un voyage tous frais payés en suisse si tu gagnes ! » dit Shao. Rien. « Plus un rendez-vous amoureux avec Francis Lalanne ! » Toujours rien. « Bon un chèque de 30 000 $ ça te va ? » Là Momoko réagit. Elle se leva d'un coup et dit :

- Je commence quand ?

- Tout de suite ! dit Sakura. Nous allons fusionner nos pouvoirs ! »

Shao prit son shitenring. Sakura prit sa baguette rose et toucha le shitenring avec. Les deux instruments fusionnèrent dans un flash de lumière et laissèrent place à une baguette étrange. Elle était rose avec le Shitenring fixé au bout.

- Avec cette baguette, tu pourras invoquer n'importe quel pouvoir de notre royaume. Il ne te reste plus qu'à nous sauver. Dit Shao à Momoko en lui donnant la baguette.

- Euh je peux pas l'avoir en bleu ? J'aime pas le rose ! dit Momoko.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle se retrouva avec son lit dans une grande prairie…


End file.
